For The Moment: Version Primo
by Nishijima Koyuki
Summary: Sort-of sequel to Last Words: Version Primo, where the love stories of the Primo Guardians are further explored and concluded. Featuring Asari Ugetsu, G., Lampo, Giotto, Daemon Spade, Knuckle and Alaude in random order.
1. Asari Ugetsu

**For The Moment – Asari Ugetsu**

It was dawn.

Everything was quiet; it was still a little too early for anyone to be up and about. A lone figure in traditional garb paced the deserted streets, eyes wandering fondly around the familiar scenery.

With each step bringing him closer and closer to a place he missed, closer and closer to that one person he held dear to his heart, he counted the things he had lost in order to complete his long journey.

_Head bowed slightly, he took slow, long strides, and walked straight down the lonely pavement, hands locked lightly together beneath the blue sleeves._

He had, firstly, given up the peace he enjoyed, in exchange for chaos and bloodshed. He did not regret, for it taught him the harshness, the cruelty and the bitterness this dying world harbored.

_A left turn he took just then, without needing to think twice; it was as though he had never left the village, for nothing seemed to have changed._

He had given up his one joy – music – in exchange for four blades that had caused much suffering to those who had watched their friends die; after all, even the wickedest man alive is a child deeply loved by his parents. This, he regretted, for nothing – not even ten lifetimes worth of tears and prayers, could bring the dead back.

_Straight the rest of the way was the answer; pace quickening as eagerness flooded his entire being, he passed through yet another street with ease, without fear of losing his way. _

And finally, he had given up time itself. He had selfishly made her wait; selfishly hope that she was still here, somewhere, waiting for him. He had given up the possibility of bliss early in life, and chose, instead, to bet on her devotion, for even while the roads, the stalls, and the village did not change through the years, surely she would have.

Because she was human, and humans get tired of waiting.

This, he did not know if he regretted. The answer wouldn't come to him, no matter how many times he asked himself the question.

_He slowed down to a stop involuntarily as soon as the wooden carts and stalls disappeared from view; trees hid a beautiful mansion to his left, and he raised his head to take a better look at the home he had longed to return to since he had left._

If she had moved on without waiting for him, it would be for the best, he mused while enjoying the long-lost sense of peace his quaint abode brought him, but then, it would be a little lonely too, for it would mean that he had really lost her to time.

He would probably, just probably, cry at the dream he could not reach.

His hands had reached out unwittingly to touch the gates; at that instant, the shadow of a petite figure dimmed his surroundings slightly. The man turned to see who it was.

_The sun was rising._

Under the first rays of sunlight, he could see that she had grown. And now, the answer came to him easily - no, he did not regret leaving her then, for time has proven to him that without that separation, they would not be who they are today. No longer the child she had once been, but a woman matured through yearning and patience, only one familiar thing remained, and that was her devotion. And her efforts have paid off, because Asari Ugetsu has come home.

_And it is time, once more, to put their love into a song._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a sequel to Last Words: Version Primo, so if you haven't read it, please do! Or this would make as much sense as a chicken squawking. <strong>

**I know I said I was going to write a version for Decimo, and I have already started on it, but ideas for Primo kept flooding in at the same time and I just had to do this, so in the end, I wrote this.**

**As usual, the order will be random; I guess you guys already figured it out, seeing that I started with Asari Ugetsu instead of Lampo, who stole the first chapter in Last Words.**

**Anyway... Asari Ugetsu's chapter is a happy ending... but don't go expecting happy endings for all chapters. (Well, Alaude's one can't possibly be a happy ending anyway...)**

**That's it for now! Err, G. up next! I think.**


	2. G

**For The Moment – G.**

Something, or rather, someone, was exciting the villagers of a certain peaceful town; young maidens grouped together and whispered feverishly, mothers shook their heads and smiled at their teenage daughters' flirtatiousness, and fathers kept their watchful gazes on the young man who had recently arrived in their village, as though daring him to steal their precious little girls away.

But this dashing man, the elderly innkeepers knew only too well, had eyes for none of the young ladies who came to sneak peeks at him at the inn every day. No, he has come to see an old flame, to see if she was still doing well, and to thank her. But the strange thing was, he had not appeared once before her, even though it has been a week since he came.

Yet, day after day, he would leave the inn after breakfast; where he went to, the innkeepers did not know, but it was definitely not to her home. Why, they asked him one quiet night, as he sat alone in the lounge, staring out of the window with a steaming mug of coffee before him, wouldn't he visit her, when it was clear that she was the reason he returned?

He only smiled, somewhat wistfully, before vaguely commenting that even he was afraid of loneliness. At this, the elderly couple exchanged sad glances; perhaps, they thought, even without having to meet her, he had already sensed it. Yet, he will go to her eventually; that, they knew.

And he did.

The words that he could not say when they had to part years ago, he will probably never be able to tell it to her now, he thought, a little bitterly, when the picture of a happy family met his eyes; she sat on the same stool before her home, laid her baskets of produce on the same straw mat, and sold the same vegetables, but she now had a man by her side, a man who, judging from her smile, had been treating her well.

Their child sat between them, one chubby fist grabbing tightly to her laughing mother's favorite white dress, the other reaching out desperately for the chocolate that her playful father held just out of her reach.

It was a picture he could not bear to taint with his appearance, and so, he chose to walk away, this time for good. But before he did, he raised a hand, and placed his palm lightly against his own chest, gaze still fixed on her.

There it was, the familiar lubb-dubb of his heartbeat. He had her to thank for this love, this bittersweet memory.

And as his hand slipped slowly back down to his side, he turned, and began to walk away.

_She had spotted the redhead even as she distracted herself with her child; how could she not, when that shade of red belonged to the man she once loved? Yet, she did not turn, she did not acknowledge him, even when she noticed that he had not forgotten the little gesture they had shared before they had parted._

_His heart was still beating, and that was all she could ever ask for. With that throbbing pulse, G. will be able to find a woman a million times better than she ever could be to him._

_But, if a "next life" existed, she would want their hearts to beat as one._

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please read Last Words: Version Primo, if you haven't, because this story continues from there.<strong>

****G. retains his position in the second chapter, as per Last Words! XD**  
><strong>

**I'll admit it - when I said in the previous chapter that I had many ideas for Primo's version, I actually really meant that many ideas for G.'s story kept coming in. His story can progress in so many directions, and I really want to write them all! But this version is my favorite, so...**

**Hmm. Would you consider this a happy ending? Or a sad one? **

**Anyway, I think up next would be either Lampo or Giotto, stick around for it!**


	3. Lampo

**For The Moment – Lampo**

_She was dying, rotting from the inside._

No one paid attention to her, however, as she came into the bar every evening in her work clothes, and drank her life away. The people there recognized her to be the woman whom the local mafia toyed with occasionally, and they usually left her alone, fearing for their own lives.

_To those still kind enough to pity her and offer her words of comfort, she would smile._

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She would say as she laughed it off with a wave of her hand, half-giddy from all that booze, "a woman has got her own problems too, you know? Just let me drink this and…"

But what exactly she would do after finishing her drink, the barkeeper never knew, for each time she would either throw up heavily and pass out, or continue drowning her sentences with more alcohol; and then, she would eventually be taken away by one of the men from the mafia that lurked in the vicinity.

_It was lonely to cry without him by her side, and so, she would smile. She would smile, regardless of what happened to her._

That evening, the barkeeper was, as usual, trying his best to dissuade her from getting too drunk. And as usual, his advice fell on deaf ears. Unlike the other nights, however, a different young man came to pick her up.

While the dreadful hoodlums who came for her each night wore ugly and seemingly unwashed shirts and baggy pants that were sometimes stained with what looked like blood, this familiar-looking man had on a neatly pressed white blouse, which he left untucked over his long dark pants. His shoes were well polished, and while he looked young, the green-haired youth had an air of authority about him.

"Are you new around here, lad?" The barkeeper asked suspiciously as the man gently pulled the woman's arms over his shoulders and started to piggyback her, "this lady has company, and it'd be safer for you to leave her alone."

The lad looked unconcerned as he hoisted her up easily, and threw the barkeeper a sideway glance.

"If you mean those weird gangsters hanging around outside, I'll be able to deal with them," he replied with a small grin, "and have you gone senile, or did I really change so much, _uncle Ginta?_"

The barkeeper blinked as the young man pointed at his own head of light green hair. Indeed, Uncle Ginta thought as he continued to peer at the youth curiously, he did recall seeing that odd hair color somewhere before…

_"Lampo!" _He cried out suddenly, startling his other customers, "You're Lam- hey? Where'd he go?"

The barkeeper's incoherent spluttering quieted down into a stream of disbelieving mutters when he realized that his one, old customer had already left.

"That Lampo," he said huffily, gazing worriedly outside, "when did he become this reliable?"

* * *

><p><em>The air was cold as it rushed past her face, but the back that she was leaning against was warm. The bar's music was no more, and all that met her ears was the sound of hurried footsteps, angry yells behind her, and deep, heavy breathing.<em>

It was that time of the night again, she realized as she opened her eyes slightly; the scenery was hazy and the world loomed around her in a mess, it was time for her to be ravaged senseless by those useless, worthless men…

She retched a little as the one carrying her took a sharp turn and, annoyed, she lifted a hand and slapped it down sharply on the tousled head.

"Be gentler with me!" she half-yelled into his ear as her kidnapper yelped in pain, "Keep running like that and I'm going to throw up all over you!"

And she retched again, barely noticing that it had gone rather quiet.

To her surprise, the man she hit only sighed lightly; he didn't attempt to strike her, or scold her… giggling stupidly, she slumped down onto his back in exhaustion, and allowed the world to black out.

She next awoke, her body aching, in a room not completely unfamiliar to her, smelling like alcohol. It was a big, quiet room with windows overlooking the quaint town and tall mountains beyond, and as she sat up from the bed, head pounding painfully, she couldn't help but wonder why she was back here, in this room that had seen her tears, years ago.

_The day she had pushed away the only person capable of giving her happiness, the day the lies started; everything came rushing back to her. The thought of him abandoning her was too much to take, and so, she decided to cast him aside first._

The tears that had dried up the last few years suddenly returned; she stared down at her hands, her eyes wide. What had she been doing all these while?

_It all started as a fling anyway, and they would definitely have no future together – that was the first lie._

The truth was that she really did love him very much, that even if they really had no future together, she would make one happen.

_He was going away, she had heard, and he won't be back anytime soon. And she panicked; surely, a rich, good-looking youngster like him would have many suitors. And what would be left of her? This was the second lie._

The truth was that she knew; no matter how many women threw themselves at his feet, he had no eyes for them. She knew that even while they would be apart, all she had to do, was wait.

_She didn't want to hear it from him; it was frightening, so frightening. She didn't do goodbyes well, and it drives her insane. This, and this alone, was the cold, hard truth._

And this truth led her to misery, to self-destruction. This truth had turned those other lies into truths, for now, an old, used woman like herself would pale terribly in comparison with other healthy young ones; there was no way he would look at her again.

She looked up from her hands to see the grown man lurking in a shady corner of the room, watching, and waiting silently for her to notice his presence. And then, she smiled.

"Was it you who carried me from the bar last night?"

Her voice was casual and cheerful; the tears that had almost escaped now lay hidden beneath her brown orbs once more. When Lampo nodded, she clapped her hands, looking delighted.

"You've grown since I last saw you. How did you get past those guys? I don't really remember what happened…"

As she spoke, Lampo strode towards the bed, and sat down heavily. Then, tilting his head thoughtfully to one side, he said blandly, "I carried you out, and then **ran like hell**."

There was a short silence as she stared at him in disbelief, and when she came back to her senses, she started laughing. Lampo looked unimpressed at her cheeriness.

"I'm still a coward," he said quietly as her laughter died away, and she averted her gaze, "I haven't changed."

"I…" She began to stutter, "I kept my promise! Remember? I said I wouldn't cry anymore…"

_Lies._

The unspoken word rang loud and clear in her ears as Lampo abruptly pushed her back onto the bed; she fell back onto the mattress with a flump, and he towered over her, hands on either side of her head. Their eyes met – her pale brown against his bright blue, and she gulped. That choking feeling, along with the tears she had held back with so much difficulty, was returning.

"You should have forgotten about it if it brought you so much pain," Lampo said sullenly, "I liked you better as a crybaby."

_Those were the only words she needed._

And they came out, those wretched, hot tears; it streaked down her face and onto the pillows as her body shook with each sob. They remained in this position for what seemed like a long time; he waited patiently for her cries to subside, and when they finally did, he was smiling slightly.

Half embarrassed, half indignant, she rubbed her fists fiercely against her tear-stained face, and looked away adamantly, sniffling.

"That's better," Lampo said, sounding satisfied as he stood back up and massaged his shoulders, which had turned sore from all that pressure, "now get yourself washed up and come down for breakfast with me, I'm starving."

As she watched the young man leave the room, stretching, only one thought ran through her mind.

_There was no need for lies anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I disappeared and took so long to update; was kinda busy with work and school, and... procrastination. ;A; I won't procrastinate as much now though! I'll try to work on this and my other fanfictions as much as possible, so please do keep reading~<strong>

**As usual, the stories here continue from Last Words: Version Primo, so do take a look at that too~ **

**It's Lampo's this time round, and it's a little longer than usual and kinda angsty. I didn't give a reason as to why she left Lampo in Last Words, but I clarified it here, owo**

**I hope you guys liked it~**


	4. Alaude

**For The Moment – Alaude**

At the beginning, she was but his secretary, a timid woman who did her job well partly out of fear of her boss's queer temperament. She had always been terrified of men with cold demeanors, and so, when she first met Alaude, she believed that it was the end of her peaceful, quiet life.

_He was living and breathing, but not quite alive._

And yet, while he really was exceedingly withdrawn, she couldn't help but notice his kindness – it was true that he was strict with everyone; that he did not tolerate asininity, and regarded even his seemingly closest friends as enemies, but it was also true that he expected even more of himself than he did of others, and ensured the safety of those who worked for him.

_That he went to great lengths to achieve; no one should ever die for him… never again._

As his secretary, she was constantly by his side. She would do her work with great caution in order to prevent unnecessary mistakes that may anger Alaude, and she always made sure to stay out of his way. She would watch him as he worked tirelessly, relying on as little people as he could.

_And then, she fell in love with him._

She fell in love with his silence, and the passion he had for his work. But her seniors from the Secret Intelligence Agency advised her against letting those one-sided feelings grow; they told her that he would never again open his heart to another person.

_His only pillar of support exists no more, but what had truly hurt the most, was the fact that he had not been able to protect it._

She was horrified when she found out about the death of his lover, and was disgusted with herself for falling in love with him without knowing anything. She could never hope to replace someone so precious to Alaude, not in this lifetime…

He had been quietly working on his desk as usual while she sunk into gloomy depression next to him; unwittingly, her eyes traveled to the wooden Jenga tower sitting on the edge of his neat desk.

_Why did life have to be so fragile? _

Anger welled up within her as tears blurred her vision. It must have taken so much time for them to have gotten through to each other, and yet, with such ease, a life so treasured was lost…

She had unconsciously reached out, past Alaude, who glanced up in mild surprise when her hand reached for the Jenga tower he had never touched ever since _that day._ He made to call out to her, to warn her not to touch his things unnecessarily, but his voice didn't reach her; her long fingers touched the tower lightly, and, within seconds, the long, wooden blocks clattered noisily onto the floor. Then, they stayed there, silent once more, in a crumbled heap.

Alaude's icy blue eyes widened; the sound of falling blocks had brought back a rush of memories that were locked deep within him.

_Why is life so easily taken away, when it is so important to both the living, and the dead?_

"I'm sorry…"

Were the first words he heard her whisper as images of his dead lover swum in his head like a bad dream. Her voice shook, and Alaude could hear her sobbing as she apologized, over and over again. Instinct told him to turn around and give her the fiercest glare he could muster, and then throw her out of his office immediately, but he didn't.

He inhaled deeply; the quaver in his voice was apparent. _How long had it been since he had breathed? And for how long more must he carry this guilt?_

He stepped wordlessly from behind his desk, to where the wooden blocks had fallen, then bent down and began to pick them up, one by one. The weight of her fallen body in his arms returned, more defined than ever with each block he retrieved.

"Never…"

And Alaude shocked even himself when he noticed how hoarse his own voice had become, _"Never do that again."_

She could only nod desperately, mutedly.

She might have, despite being sympathetic, been jealous; jealous of a dead woman who still had Alaude's heart even after her own life had shattered into pieces, just like the fallen Jenga.

_She might have wished for Alaude to, even if it was just once, look at her the same way he had looked at his dead lover._

And now that his deepest wounds were reopened, she knew that that would never again be possible.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a few months, but I'm back with another update 8D<strong>

**I'll do my best to update as much as possible, so please do keep reading if you like what you see~**


End file.
